Tu y tu hermoso mundo
by skyh8er
Summary: After the World Conference turns into a battlefield, Mexico gets a free tour of Japan. What she doesn't know is that there is a hidden reason behind Japan's sudden offer. Will she figure it out? JapXMex Rated T for slight violence, some swearing, France making the moves on England, etc.


I sighed as I stretched, bored out of my mind. This meeting seemed to go on forever. Germany tried to limit everyone's speeches to 8 minutes, but America kept on exceeding the time limit and babbling his head off about stupid, useless stuff.

"America, callate," I grumbled as I placed my head on the table, dying to get out of there already.

"Huh? Did you say anything, Mexico?" America's annoying voice reached my sore eardrums. I shook my head, hoping he'll shut up.

"You're boring the poor lady, America. Do us all a favor and sit down," came England's voice. I silently thanked him but kept my head down.

As if he hadn't heard, America continued. _Die, you hamburger eating bastard..._

"Okay, America, that's enough. You may sit down now," Germany said. I heard America grumble something, then I heard the sound of his chair moving, which meant he had finally sat down.

"Okay, anyone else wants to talk?"

China stood up. "I want to know when America's going to pay back all the money he owes me."

America turned red. I looked at him and gave a soft laugh. Idiot. Forgot he owes a lot of money to half the world?

"Um... when I have time?"

"That's what you always say! When will you, eh?"

That's when I spoke up. "El tonto gringo can't because he's broke! There's no way America can pay back his debt without any money. Besides, China, America doesn't only owe you money. He owes like half the world money."

"Geesh, Mexico, so harsh," America mumbled. Then he looked directly at me. "Still mad about the Mexican-American war?"

_Why you little..._

"Callate!" I snapped, as his words hit home. "Thief!"

"Don't fight you two," came a soft voice from beside China. It was adorable, quiet and modest Japan, clearly embarrassed at suddenly becoming the center of attention.

"Sorry," I said as I ignored America. "Won't happen again."

"That's what you always say," came Romano's voice from beside Italy. I shot him a glare.

"Let's proceed," Germany said, clearly annoyed a fight nearly broke out. When no one responded, he sighed. "So, this meeting is now over?"

"Shouldn't we say how well we've been doing?" England said as he stood up. "I'll go first. My country has been doing fine. Economically we're also fine. So who's next?"

After listening to every goddamn mini speech (along with my own), America totally took the stand and let's just say a mini-war broke out.

France and England appeared to be fighting, but since I was close to them , England was trying to keep France of him. Geesh, someone's hormones were up...

I sat there, not knowing what to do. Should I hit America across the head with a chair, or should I shove him out of a window?

"Mexico-san, do you want to leave?"

"Huh?"

I turned and stared in Japan's adorable brown eyes. I felt my cheeks burn. He was so cute!

"S-s-s-si! I mean... yes, I would like to leave."

He nodded. "Let's go then. Apparently, this meeting is over."

We both left the battlefield and went outside. It was such a beautiful day. So beautiful I regretted wasting the majority of it listening to stupid America.

"Have you ever been to Japan, Mexico-san?" Japan asked me as we walked away from the building. I shook my head.

"How sad. It's very beautiful. I would be willing to give you a tour of it, if you want me to."

_Yes! As long as I can spend a whole day with yo..._"You sure you would not mind? I don't want to burden you..."

Japan laughed. "Not a problem at all. I don't mind taking you there right now."

**-Time Skip-**

"Es tan hermoso!"

I loved the country. It's beauty, it's silence. The temples, the shrines (aren't they the same thing?), the sakura trees... I fell in love withthe country at first sight.

Japan laughed. "You like it?"

I nodded. "Tu y tu hermoso mundo... er, I mean yes I like it. Well, except for the major cities. They're so noisy!"

He stared at me. I swore I saw a faint trace of pink appear on his face before it vanished. Did he understand... Spanish?

"Glad you like it. Now, I'll show you my house."

His house matched his personality. He had to remind me to take my shoes off at the entrance, which is something I'm totally confused about. We chatted for a while, glad to be away from the annoying world that couldn't stop fighting at all.

_Ring, ring..._

"Moshi moshi China-san."

I wish I could understand Japanese...

After talking with China for a while, he hung up and sighed. "America-kun wanted to know where we ran off to, since the meeting had not ended."

"Oh..." I mumbled as I carefully sipped the tea he gave me. "That's unfortunate."

"Hai. They want us to go back but I said no."

I stared at him in shock. It wasn't like Japan to disobey an order like that. Why would he, though?

"How do I put this?" he mumbled, his cheeks turning bright red. "I wanted to spend more time with you, Mexico-san, if you know what I mean..."

I just smiled and hugged him, ignoring his attempts to shove me off. "I understand."

**-Time Skip-**

"Did you enjoy the tour today?" he asked me as we made our way to his private plane. He was going to take me home. I nodded.

"Si. Mucho. A lot."

He gave a soft laugh as we seated ourselves inside the plane. "Don't worry, I understand Spanish. No need to translate for me."

I nearly froze. _So he heard..._

As we neared an airport (after a long ride over the Pacific), he suddenly asked something to one of the workers there, who just nodded.

"Thank you for the wonderful tour and ride home, Japan. How could I ever repay you?" I asked as we were on the ground, near the plane. He shook his head.

"No need to repay me, Mexico-san. What are friends for?"

I hugged him, not wanting to let go. To my surprise, he returned it.

"Here you go."

He handed me a box. "It's for you. Don't open it until you get home."

Confused, I nodded. "Okay..."

I waved to him good-bye and went home.

Completely forgetting about the box, I took a shower and prepared myself to go to bed. When I woke up the next morning, I remembered the box.

I stared at it for a moment. It was long...

I opened it. Inside it was a beautiful white, green and red kimono along with a lovely red chrysanthemum barrette. Along with the outfit was a note. It read:

_February 11. 2:30 pm. See you._

His birthday? It was only three days away no? I smiled. _Tu y tu hermoso mundo... Te quiero, Japon. Gracias por el kimono y te veo en tres dias..._


End file.
